Talk:Building technology/@comment-12494172-20161214190546
Just in case anyone didn't realize; Levels 4 and 5 are generally the range at which a ship should be within under the assumption it looks realistic, yet is built to win. Why? Because level 6 is where some hunter barges sit, and if you want to deal with them, be my guest. Just don't go out and hate on the style of ship you are building because of a stupid choice. There is a "range band" of the "realistic looking but built to win" ''with no regard for historical accuracy. Also incase you didn't realize, for this to happen, you should strip your ship of basically everything except for the main battery, a torpedo tube A, and a depth charge. If you want a Mk 45 should be involved. ''"Why?" You might ask First of all, because you don't want to deal with VIP monstrocities. The 2/6* Exp for example has a single player form, which pushes straight through VIP, but is actually built to be a level four ship. If you have any intelligence at all, you can see it's a terrible idea. Granted, I technically can't really lose in multiplayer unless someone spams harpoons, and even then it will be hard to kill me, because you'll have to catch a ship that can accelerate to over 194 knots in less than 40 seconds. Second, because you don't want to compromise firepower. You have big reliable guns for a reason. You use them. Not only this, once you neutralize the enemy vessel with your deadly work of art, you have to make sure that you can sink it fast after you neutralize it. It's easier to destroy a vessels armament than sink the ship itself. A few torpedoes should do them in. The depth charge is only optional, to deal with a ship that, for example, was stuck underwater and refused to rise. I believe that the depth charge should be removed if it becomes the deciding factor in the ships level, and it's removal would let you go down one. The thing about WSC and BSC, is that the minimum effective beam of a ship in the game is 25 meters, though that is assuming you want to be competitive, 194.4 knots competitive. So it means unless you want to saddle yourself with 203mm guns, the smallest builds should just be upscaled designs of real warships. The best option is generally a cruiser of some sort. Carry nothing smaller than say 305mm guns, because you want to deal with 400mm l''ight''weight. Yes I really tried to make a ship of 15 meters beam. It seems that they do not lend themselves to stability if you want 194.4 knots, armor, and some serious firepower out of them. So, good luck in making a ship of this style, generally the goal is to make it low level as possible and anything level 6 should be immediately questioned in design very carefully. "But if it's VIP" Kill it. Kill it with fire.